psychofandomcom-20200215-history
Anthony Perkins
Anthony Perkins was an actor most famous for playing Norman Bates in Alfred Hitchcock's ''Psycho'' (1960), as well as in its three sequels. Gallery File:Tony_Publicity_01.jpg|''Psycho'' Publicity File:Tony_Publicity_02.jpg|''Psycho'' Publicity File:Tony_Publicity_03.jpg|''Psycho'' Publicity File:Tony_Publicity_04.jpg|''Psycho'' Publicity File:Tony_Publicity_05.jpg|''Psycho'' Publicity File:Tony_Hitch_01.jpg|With Alfred Hitchcock File:Tony_Hitch_02.jpg|With Alfred Hitchcock File:Tony_Psycho_III.jpg|''Psycho III'' Publicity File:Normhouse2.jpg|''Psycho III'' Publicity Filmography Actor: * In the Deep Woods (1992) (TV movie) as Paul Miller, P.I. * Los gusanos no llevan bufanda (1992) (also known as The Naked Target or Worms Don't Wear Scarves) as Mechanical Man * "Oatmeal Raisin Crisp" (1991) (TV commercial) * Der Mann nebenan (1991) (also known as A Demon in My View or The Man Next Door) as Arthur Johnson '' ]] * Psycho IV: The Beginning (1990) (TV movie) as Norman Bates * The Ghost Writer (1990) as Anthony Strack * I'm Dangerous Tonight (1990) (TV movie) as Prof. Buchanan * Daughter of Darkness (1990) (TV movie) as Anton/Prince Constantine * Edge of Sanity (1989) as Dr. Henry Jekyll/Jack "The Ripper" Hyde * Destroyer (1988) as Robert Edwards * "Napoleon and Josephine: A Love Story" (1987) as Talleyrand (unknown episodes) * Psycho III (1986) as Norman Bates ]] * ''Crimes of Passion (1984) as Rev. Peter Shayne * The Glory Boys (1984) (TV movie) as Jimmy * Psycho II (1983) as Norman Bates ]] * ''The Sins of Dorian Gray (1983) (TV movie) as Henry Lord * For the Term of His Natural Life (1983) (TV movie) as Rev. James North * Double Negative (1980) as Lawrence Miles * ''The Black Hole'' (1979) as Dr. Alex Durant * Twee vrouwen (1979) as Alfred * Winter Kills (1979) as John Cerruti * North Sea Hijack (1979) (also known as Assault Force or ffolkes) as Kramer'' * Les miserables (1978) as Javert * First, You Cry (1978) as Arthur Heroz * Remember My Name (1978) as Neil Curry * Mahogany (1975) as Sean * Murder on the Orient Express (1978) as Hector McQueen * Lovin' Molly (1974) as Gid * The Life and Times of Judge Roy Bean (1972) as Rev. Mr. LaSalle * Play It As It Lays (1972) as B.Z. * La décade prodigieuse (1971) (also known as Ten Days Wonder) as Charles Van Horn * Quelqu'un derrière la porte (1971) (also known as Someone Behind the Door) as Laurence Jeffries * How Awful About Allan (1970) as Allan * WUSA (1970) as Rainey * Catch-22 (1970) as Chaplain Capt. A.T. Tappman * "BBC Play of the Month" (1968) as Tommy Turner (1 episode: "The Male Animal") * Pretty Poison (1968) as Dennis Pitt * Le Scandale (1968) (also known as The Champagne Murders) as Christopher * Evening Primrose (1966) (TV movie) as Charles Snell * "ABC Stage 67" (1966) as Charles Snell (1 episode: "Evening Primrose") * Paris br'ûle-t-il? (1966) (also known as Is Paris Burning?) as Sergent U.S./Sgt. Warren * The Fool Killer (1965) as Milo Bogardus * Une ravissant idiote (1964) (also known as Agent 38-24-36) as Harry Compton/Nicholas Maukouline * Le glaive et la balance (1963) as Johnny Parsons * Le procès as (1962) (also known as The Trial) Josef K. * Le couteau dans la plaie (1962) (also known as Five Miles to Midnight) as Robert Macklin * Phaedra (1962) as Alexis * Goodbye Again (1961) as Philip Van der Besh * Psycho as Norman Bates ]] * ''Tall Story (1960) as Ray Blent * On the Beach (1959) as Lt. Peter Holmes - Royal Australian Navy * Green Mansions (1959) as Abel * The Matchmaker (1958) as Cornelius Hackl * Desire Under the Elms (1958) as Eben Cabot * This Angry Age (1958) as Joseph Dufresne * The Tin Star (1957) as Sheriff Ben Owens * The Lonely Man (1957) as Riley Wade * Fear Strikes Out (1957) as Jimmy Piersall * Friendly Persuasion (1956) as Josh Birdwell * "Goodyear Television Playhouse" (1956) as Joey (1 episode) * "Front Row Center" (1956) as Dexter Green (1 episode: "Winter Dreams") * "Studio One" (1956) as Clyde Smith (1 episode: "The Silent Gun") * "Kraft Television Theatre" (1954-1956) (unknown character) (2 episodes: "Home is the Hero" (1954) and "The Missing Years" (1956)) * "The Man Behind the Badge" (1954) as Pedro (2 episodes: "The Case of the Narcotics Racket" and "The East Baton Rouge Story") * "Armstrong Circle Theatre" (1954) as Philippe (1 episode: "The Fugitive") * The Actress (1953) as Fred Whitmarsh Director: * Lucky Stiff (1988) * Psycho III (1986) ''Psycho'' movies Actor: * ''Psycho'' (1960) as Norman Bates * Psycho II (1983) as Norman Bates * Psycho III (1986) as Norman Bates * Psycho IV: The Beginning (1990) as Norman Bates Director: * Psycho III (1986) Selected Theater Works * Steambath (1970) (off-Broadway play) as Tandy * Harold (1962) (Broadway play) * Greenwillow (1960) (Broadway musical) as Gideon Briggs * Look Homeward, Angel (1957) (Broadway) as Eugene Gant Category:Cast Category:Crew Category:Directors Category:Deceased cast Category:Deceased crew Category:Psycho (1960) cast Category:Psycho II cast Category:Psycho III cast Category:Psycho III crew Category:Psycho IV: The Beginning cast